The Chronicles of life and Death
by XOIOIX
Summary: „Doch Draco. Ich will wissen was passiert ist.“Draco sah sie kurz, fast prüfend an, dann drückte er sie leicht auf den Tisch hinter ihr. „Okay, wenn du meinst. Aber es ist nicht schön.“ Ginny nickte und lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß.“
1. The Truth

**The Truth**  


_  
So here we are  
We are alone  
There's weight on your mind  
I wanna know  
The truth  
If this is how you feel  
Say it to me  
If this was ever real_

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, und den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.

„Wozu willst du das überhaupt wissen?" Seine Stimme klang so distanziert, so unnahbar, dass es Ginny schwer fiel ihr Frage zu wiederholen, hier zu bleiben und nicht zurück zu gehen, weg von hier.

„Ich will einfach . . . einfach wissen was mit dir los ist. Was passiert ist als du weg warst. Was . . . was dich so verändern konnte." Die Worte hallten leicht in den viel zu großen, schon lange leer stehenden Klassenraum.

„Verändert?" Draco lachte leise. Ginny fühlte wie sich eine Gänsehaut über ihren Arm zog. „Ich habe mich nicht verändert."

„Doch hast du. Du warst vor den Ferien so anders. Es war . . ." Sie brach ab, unsicher was sie sagen sollte. Eine Welle von Erinnerungen überströmte sie.

„Damals war ich anders. Ich habe mich nicht verändert Ginny, ich habe gemerkt wer ich bin. Wohin ich gehöre."

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me

„Du warst bei ihm!" Die Worte platzen aus ihr heraus, hallten schrill verzogen durch den Raum. Draco drehte sich um. „Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?"

Ginny schwieg, rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Wenn er da gewesen war, hieß das dann auch . . .? Als sie nicht sprach, griff sich Draco an den linken Unterarm kam mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und riss den Ärmel seines Pullovers hoch. Ginny schnappte nach Luft, sie fühlte sich als hätte er sie geohrfeigt und ihr nicht nur seinen Unterarm präsentiert.

Nur?

Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von der sich windenden, zischelnden Schlange wenden, welche immer wieder aus dem leicht geöffneten Mund des Totenkopfs schoss, verschwand, wieder erschien.

Dann, genau so plötzlich wie er ihr das Mal gezeigt hatte, schob er den Pullover wieder zurück, und verbarg es so vor ihrem Blick, trotzdem konnte Ginny den Blick immer noch nicht abwenden.

„Wusstest du, dass es so kommt, als du gegangen bist?"

_I want the truth  
So this is you  
You're talking to me  
You found a million ways to let me down  
So I'm not hurt when you're not around  
I was blind  
But now I see  
This is how you feel  
Just say it to me  
If this was ever real_

„Natürlich habe ich das gewusst. Ich habe es gewusst seit ich geboren bin. Ich kannte nur den Zeitpunkt noch nicht genau."

„Du wusstest es die ganze Zeit, und hast nichts gesagt?"

„Warum hätte ich gesollt? Es hätte nur die kurze Zeit völlig zerstört!"

„Also war das nur ein Spiel? Einmal kurz _normal_ sein, gucken wie das ist, und dann Todesser werden? Also war das alles nur ein Witz?"

„Es war weder ein Spiel noch ein Witz. Was hätte es denn gebracht wenn ich dir davon erzählt hätte?"

„Wir hätten zu Dumbledore gehen können. Er hätte dir helfen können. Oder wolltest du das nicht?"

I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me

Draco lächelte wieder, aber es war kein warmes Lächeln. „Es ist relativ egal was ich will. Voldemort will das ich Todesser werde, also bin ich es geworden. Daran kann niemand mehr etwas ändern . . ._und_", fügte er hinzu, „daran hätte auch niemand was ändern können."

„Wenn du gewollt hättest, hätte man dir helfen können Draco!"

„Ich bin eigentlich nur noch einmal gekommen um mich zu verabschieden." Seine Stimme hatte wieder die alte Ausdruckslosigkeit angenommen.

„Warum?" Noch während sie sprach merkte sie wie lächerlich sich die Frage anhörte.

„Das ist nicht meine Welt, und das weißt du auch. Ich wurde vor ein paar Tagen in die Welt aufgenommen in die ich gehöre."

_  
I know that this will break me  
I know that this might make me cry  
You gotta say what's on your mind, on your mind  
I know that this will hurt me  
And break my heart and soul inside  
But I don't wanna live this lie  
_

„Also gibst du auf?", fragte Ginny kalt, während sie versuchte ihre Enttäusch zu verbergen. Wieder kamen Erinnerungen in ihr hoch. Erinnerungen an die letzten Monate. Hätte sie nicht ahnen können, das es nicht so friedlich bleiben würde? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht früher auf das Thema angesprochen? Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt Voldemort würde einfach von ihm, Sohn eines bedeutendem Todessers, ablassen?

Nein so naiv war sie nicht.

Warum hatte sie ihn damals gehen lassen, wenn sie schon geahnt hatte was passieren würde? Warum hatte sie ihn nicht auf direktem Weg zu Dumbledore gebracht?

Warum hatte sie sich so in ihrer Scheinwelt versteckt, geglaubt, wenn sie sich gut genug verstecken würde, nicht gefunden zu werden?

_  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts me  
I want the truth from you  
Give me the truth even if it hurts  
I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth_

„Warum sollte ich aufgeben?"

„Weil dir das alles so verdammt egal ist, deshalb! Nein mich kann keiner retten, keiner kann mir helfen, ich armer, armer Malfoy! Hast du je Hilfe gesucht? Nein! Du hast einfach alles auf dich zukommen lassen, und dich so immer weiter reingeritten. Wieso auch nicht? Todesser sein ist bestimmt auch lustig! Ist dir schoneinmal aufgefallen, das du immer nach dem einfachsten Weg suchst? Du hast mir nichts gesagt, weil ich dann zu Dumbledore gegangen wäre. Du hast Dumbledore nichts gesagt weil der dann versucht hätte dir zu helfen! Und das willst du ja nicht!"

Sie warf immer lauter geworden, schrie am Ende fast. Draco der zwischen drin immer wieder versucht hatte sie zu unterbrechen, nahm sie grob an den Schultern und schüttelte sie. Hatte er sie damit beruhigen wollen, hatte er die Wirkung verfehlt.

„Fass mich nicht an!" Ginny stieß in wütend von sich; kurz blitzte Wut in seinen Augen auf, dann dreht er sich wortlos um und ging zur Tür.

„Draco?" Er drehte sich um, sah sie an. „Wenn ich über reagiert habe, tut mir das Leid."

_  
'Cause I don't care no more  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more, no  
Just give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
Give me the truth  
'Cause I don't care no more, no  
_

Sie ging auf ihn zu, blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, nicht sicher ob sie den Höflichkeitsabstand übertreten sollte. Draco blickte sie an dann trat er plötzlich auf sie zu und umarmte sie; so fest das ihr fast die Luft wegblieb. „Eh", schnappte sie und Draco lockerte die Umarmung leicht.

„Glaubst du das war schön?", fragte er sie leise und strich mit seiner Hand leicht über ihre Wange. Ginny merkte das sie schauderte.

„Erzählst du mir davon?"

Draco schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf, sein Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt. „Das willst du gar nicht wissen, glaub mir!", flüsterte er, dann überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihren Lippen völlig. Ohne wirklich zu wissen was sie tat erwiderte Ginny den Kuss; spürte wie Draco über ihren Rücken strich sie wieder näher zu sich zog.

Sie hatte nicht gewusst wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte.

Vorsichtig löste sie sich wieder. „Doch Draco. Ich will wissen was passiert ist."

Draco sah sie kurz, fast prüfend an, dann drückte er sie leicht auf den Tisch hinter ihr. „Okay, wenn du meinst. Aber es ist nicht schön."

Ginny nickte und lächelte traurig. „Ich weiß."

* * *

Hallölle

jjjjaaaa, ich schon wieder/mal wieder ect...keine sorge die ff kriegt nur zwei chappies, und hält mich von daher nicht auf die anderen zu schreiben...

wenn ihr also wissen wollt, wies weiter/ zu ende geht, und was Draco zu erzählen hat, reviewt alle lieb, und ich setzt das nächste / letzte chapter sofort rein!

HEL!

TP


	2. We believe

**We Believe**_  
_

_  
There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night  
_

„Ich wurde direkt am Anfang der Ferien zu ihm gerufen, und er verkündete mir und allen anderen Todessern, dass ich nun bereit sei, und mich auf die Aufnahmezeremonie am Abend vorbereiten sollte. Auf der einen Seite war ich stolz, ich bin einer jüngsten Todesser überhaupt, und auf der anderen Seite hatte ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dir gegenüber. Die Aufnahme an sich war nicht schlimm. Du musst wissen das es nicht weh tut das mal eingebrannt zu bekommen, es ist als würde jemand einem mit einem Strahl kaltes Wasser über den Arm fahren. Aber es war ja klar, dass nicht nur das Mal einen zum Todesser macht. . . Ich habe noch andere . . . Aufgaben gekriegt. Es ging um ein paar Schl...Muggel. Niemand wichtiges, einfach als Probe."

_  
Downtown  
Another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right?  
Just wanna make this right  
_

Ginny sog scharf Luft ein, und Draco stoppte. Ginny schwieg kurz, dann meinte sie leise, „Erzähl weiter."

„Ich weiß nicht warum ich das gemacht habe. Wahrscheinlich hab ich Angst gekriegt. Die oder ich. Ein Rückzieher war zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr möglich. „Es ging . . . es ging um eine Geburtstagsfeier, überall wuselten die Muggel herum, die natürlich gar nicht erst mit einem Angriff gerechnet haben. Es war also einfach."

Er sah wie Ginny zusammen zuckte. „Das warst du!" Grauen lag in ihrer Stimmen, noch zu deutlich sah sie die Überschrift in Tagespropheten '_10 hilflose Muggel bei Geburtstagsparty von Todessern ermordet'_

Draco nickte abwesend. „Die anderen Todesser haben mir Rückensicherung gegeben, den Hauptpart habe ich übernommen. Sie haben geschrien, alle. Ich habe mir früher immer vorgestellt, was für ein tolles Gefühl das sein muss, so eine Macht über Menschen zu haben, aber glaub mir; in dem Moment spürst du gar nichts. Ich glaube wenn ich da etwas gespürt hätte, hätte ich es nicht geschafft."

_  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
_

Ginny wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Er hatte getötet. Unschuldige Menschen, die dem endlosen, krankhaften Zorn der Todesser zum Opfer gefallen waren. Die nichts gemacht hatten, nur zum falschen Moment am falschen Ort gewesen waren. Er hatte sie getötet um sich zu retten.

Aber war das eine Entschuldigung?

„Verrückt was?", meinte Draco leise, er schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz wo anders zu sein und es fiel Ginny nicht schwer zu erraten was ihm gerade durch den Kopf fuhr.

„Du hast sie alle umgebracht?"

Draco lächelte kalt. „Ja. Am Anfang war es schwer, aber von Person zu Person wurde es einfacher. Mit der Zeit stumpft man ab. Wir haben nicht alle getötet, nur ein paar, die gerade das Pech hatten im Garten zu sein. Als die Polizei erschien waren wir schon längst wieder weg."

Ginny versteifte sich merklich. Wie konnte man nur so distanziert über solche Grausamkeiten sprechen? Obwohl, wahrscheinlich war es gar nicht so schwer, wenn man es lange genug trainierte. Und das hatte er ja.

_  
We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pain  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more  
_

Draco schüttelte sich leicht, fast unmerklich, als wolle er all die Erinnerungen loswerden, und sah Ginny ernst an.

„Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es nicht schön ist."

„Ja, aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so schrecklich ist . . . das du zu so etwas fähig bist." Immer noch starrte Ginny regungslos vor sich hin, unfähig das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Bei ihren Worten hatte sich Dracos, zuvor fast trauriges Gesicht wieder verdunkelt. „Ich muss. Es fällt auf wenn ich solange weg bin."

Langsam hob Ginny den Kopf. Meinte er das ernst? Wollte er wirklich zurück? Zurück zu den Personen die einen Mörder aus ihm gemacht hatten?

Und wenn er jetzt ging? Würde sie versuchen ihn aufzuhalten? Er war ein Mörder. Ein Mörder, Mörder, Mörder, Mörder. Konnte man einen Mörder lieben?

_We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love  
_

„Draco lass das", meinte sie; leise und ohne aufzublicken.

„Was? Glaubst du ich kann jetzt einfach hierbleiben und Voldemort vergisst mich?"

„Wozu hast du mir das erzählt wenn du mich jetzt so und so hängen lässt? Warum bist du nicht sofort gegangen?"

„Ist das noch wichtig?"

„Komm mit zu Dumbledore."

Draco lachte spöttisch. „Oh ja, ich habe ja ganz euren Wunderheiler vergessen – Dumbledore, die Lösung aller Probleme."

„Sei nicht so ironisch!", fauchte Ginny wütend, das Thema war ihr zu ernst, als das sie es gerne ins lächerliche zog. „Willst du jetzt Hilfe oder nicht?" Wütend starrte sie ihn an, und er guckte ruhig zurück, ohne zu antworten. Nach einigen Sekunden wandte Ginny denn Blick ab und rutschte vom Tisch.

„Schön", meinte sie, merkte wie ihre Stimme begann verräterisch zu zittern. „Das war's dann also?"

Wieder antwortete Draco nicht, sah sie nur an, doch selbst aus seinen Augen konnte sie keinen Widerspruch lesen.

Ginny wusste nicht warum genau in diesem Moment, warum nicht früher, warum nicht später, aber in ihr schien etwas zu zersplittern. Die Stille hatte etwas endgültigeres als wenn er gesprochen hätte.

_  
So this world  
Is too much  
For you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In every way  
_

Kurz zuckten ihr Blick noch mal zu seinen Augen, in der Hoffnung, noch irgendein Zeichen zu finden, aber sie sah nur seine fast kalte Ausdruckslosigkeit.

Langsam rutschte Ginny von dem Tisch und ging zügig, auch wenn es wir wie in Zeitlupe erschien, an Draco vorbei, durch die Tür. Weg von ihm, weg von dem Klassenzimmer, der gespannten Atmosphäre.

Sie kam ungefähr fünf Meter, bis sie von hinten festgehalten und gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde.

„Spinnst du?", fauchte Draco, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter entfernt.

„Ich soll spinnen?", gab Ginny wütend zurück. „Ich?"

Zu ihrer Verwunderung lächelte Draco leicht. „Ja du", antwortete er, ohne die Stimme, in welcher dieses Mal kein Hass lag, zu heben. Dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, küsste er sie. Seine Lippe berührte ihre nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und trotzdem durchfuhr Ginny wieder der altbekannte Stromschlag. Draco lächelte zufrieden.

„Glaubst du ich wäre einfach so gegangen?"

„Na ja, es sah ziemlich so aus!", verteidigte sich Ginny aber sie war zu erleichtert um verärgert zu sein.

_  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
We believe  
In this love_

Draco strich ihr über ihre Backe, zeichnete ihren Wangenknochen nach dann zog er sie fast vorsichtig zu sich. Millimeter vor ihrem Gesicht stoppte er, dann senkte er langsam seine Lippen auf ihre, aber Ginny drückte ihn sanft ein Stück zurück.

„Du gehst zu Dumbledore?"

Kurz legte sich ein Schatten über sein Gesicht, dann nickte er, schob ihre Hände, und somit ihren Widerstand von seinen Schultern, küsste sie, und diesmal schob sie ihn nicht zurück

(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)  
We believe  
(In this love)

* * *

So, dass wars auch schon wieder von meiner seite, das ganze sollte ja nur ein two chap werden...

ich hab ein bisschen das gefühl ich bin am ende etwas zu ...sentimental ... geworden, ich hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen

danke an alle die schon reviewt haben, an alle die das aus unklärlichen gründen ) noch nicht gemacht haben, lasst doch bitte kurz eure meinung hier!

HEL

Tp


End file.
